Lukather Harden
Lukather Harden (aka Luke) is both a Makai Knight and Makai Alchemist in Vanishing Line. He was trained to be an Alchemist by his mother, Adelaide, and a knight by his father, Christopher. After his father's corruption, he focused on being a Makai Alchemist and partnered to Sword in Russell City. In the aftermath of El Dorado, Luke found new focus as a knight gaining the title of Zelos. Personality & Character Luke was raised in a makai family. His father was the Howling Silver Knight Bolg and his mother, Adelaide, was a Makai Alchemist. Luke studied both fields, being trained as a knight by his father and an alchemist by his mother. Looking up to his father, Luke had his heart settled to become a knight, but still took alchemist training. However, he would walk the path of an alchemist after his father turned to the dark side and became Knight of El Dorado. When Chris turned dark, he killed Adelaide with Luke witnessing everything. Angered that his own father would kill his mother for power, Luke abandoned his knight path and honored his mother's memory by becoming an alchemist. Assigned to Russell City, he serves as Garo's support in missions. He acts as his sniper, magical support, and cleaning up after his messes. Luke suffers from a form of PTSD. The night his father destroyed their family and home continues to haunt Luke. Feelings of guilt, anger, sadness, and embitterment over his own weakness as a child have affected his integrity as a protector. As a protector, Luke developed cynical and reclusive behavior where he outright ignoring any civilian addressing him, believing the Makai Order should not involve itself with normal humans outside of hunting Horrors and should maintain the utmost secrecy. This put him into odds with Sword due to latter's more outgoing and sociable behavior, finding the Makai Knight too unprofessional and too involved with the human world. However, in spite of his reluctance to work alongside him due to their clashing viewpoints and attitudes, he begrudgingly acknowledges Sword's strength and intuition. Luke is also fiercely independent and confident of his own skills and power, resulting in him hating to ask favors from anyone. He also holds immense hatred for his father, now Knight of the Three Swords of El Dorado, to the point that his normally stoic demeanor cracks and he flies into a blind rage during their first battle, which allowed the Dark Knight to defeat him on ease before Sword took over the fight instead. After witnessing the suffering caused by the destruction from Sword and Knight's first battle, Luke eventually recalled his mother's dying words, about strength, is attained for others and not for himself, that he learned to calm his heart and mind. During that point, he also realized how his hatred around that point led to becoming dangerously similar to his father's. He swears from then on to honor his mother's memory by becoming a better protector, asking Meifang to give him a black eye as a reminder, before leaving Russell City for his next mission. After a trip to Ferre Salé Dessimo, where The Land of Guidance had taken him to a town to face another corrupted knight, Luke's resolve and capabilities increased. His focus and combat strength has improved, making him a stronger Alchemist. While retaining his stoic and serious attitude, Luke now behaves in a more friendly manner and is open to others, adopting a more positive outlook in life. After the fall of Knight and El Dorado, Luke found the resolve to return as a Makai Knight and attained a new Silver Armor. Skills & Abilities *[[Makai Alchemist|'Makai Alchemist']]' Training': Trained by his mother, Adelaide Harden, Luke learned to be a proficient gun shooter and spell caster. His training was incomplete when his mother died; it is likely he finished it by training with someone else as the order recognizes his skills and talents to work with Garo. *[[Makai Knight|'Makai Knight']]' Training': Trained by his father, Christopher Harden, Luke learned melee combat from the former Silver Knight. His combat training was halted after his father betrayed and murdered his mother, Adelaide. It is later revealed that he had completed his training, but following the Howling Knight's betrayal and fall into darkness, he acquired a silver armor of his own. *'Deductive Reasoning': When he was assigned to check on the location where the Demon Sealer sealed his fallen comrade under the instruction of the Land of Guidance, he is able to deduce how the latter became a Horror through examining the battlefield around the seal. Equipment * Smart Phone: ?. * Smart Watch: ?. * Makai Guns: ?. ** Sniper Gun: ?. ** Pistols: ?. * [[Makai Blade|'Makai Blade']]: ?. ** Zelos: ?. History TBA Relationships TBA Pics Gallery Luke.png|Lukather Darden with his trench coat Luke Design.jpg|Lukather Darden without his trench coat Luke Makai Pistols.jpg|Luke's Makai Pistols Artwork Luke Makai Sniper Gun.jpg|Luke's Makai Sniper Gun Artwork Luke 2.jpg Luke 1.jpg Luke.jpg Little Luke.jpg Adel & Luke.jpg Luke Firing.gif Luke with his Makai Blade.jpg|Luke's Sword Lukather Harden (Makai Knight).gif Lukather Harden (Makai Knight) Close up (Ep 24).jpg Lukather Harden (Makai Knight) Face close up (Ep 24).jpg Lukather Harden Casual Concept Art GVL.png|Another concept art of Lukather Harden Luke as Child Garo Vanishing Line.jpeg|Luke as a child concept art Luke with Coat Vanishing Line.jpeg Bandaged Luke Vanishing Line.jpg|Bandaged Luke concept art 0001804885.jpeg Lukather Harden Casual Concept Art 2 GVL.jpeg Luke Expressions GVL.jpeg Luke kid concerp art colorless Garo Vanishing Line.jpeg Luke Makai Pistol Colored.jpeg Notes & Trivia TBA Articles & References TBA External Links TBA Category:Makai Knight Category:Makai Priest Category:Makai Knight & Priest Category:Silver Knight